Besar a Sakura-chan
by ASUKA02
Summary: Naruto sabía que Sakura-chan solo le daría una única oportunidad de besarla, y debía hacerlo perfectamente, así que se puso a practicar, pero ella lo descubrió con las manos en la masa, (en la masa de otra chica), ¿será esta la muerte del Uzumaki? ¡Oneshot NaruSaku!


**N/A: **aquí un momento gracioso y curioso en la vida de Naruto y Sakura. XD

Los personajes no me pertenecen bla.. bla… todo de Kishimoto, solo escribo esto como medio de entretenimiento.

.

.

* * *

"**Besar a Sakura-chan"  
**By ASUKA02

.

.

Después de ocho citas medianamente aceptables, Sakura le dijo a Naruto mañana nos besaremos, eso puso al jinchuriki como loco, sabía que solo tenía una oportunidad para besar a Sakura-chan y debía ser perfecta o ella lo mandaría a volar, así que se le ocurrió practicar con otra chica.

Ahora la discusión que se llevaba a cabo en la casa del rubio se debía a ese motivo, Sakura lo había atrapado literalmente con las manos en la masa, o mejor dicho con las manos en las pompis, nalgas, trasero, glúteos o como quieran llamarlas, el caso es que Haruno lo vio apretándole las pompas a la chica, chica que dejo de existir al instante.

–¡COCHINO, MARRANO, TRAIDOR, ENFERMO! –le gritaba Haruno como una histérica.

–S-sakura-chan, perdón no sabía que ibas a venir. –balbuceaba Naruto hecho un bola arrinconado en el mueble, ya había recibido una paliza.

Esa respuesta indigno más a la médico ninja.

–¡GRRR… Y ENCIMA RECONOCES QUE PENSABAS OCULTÁRMELO, NI SIQUIERA ESTAS ARREPENTIDO DEGENERADO!.

–Pero si no hice nada malo. –lloriqueo el muchacho con una mejilla hinchada.

–¡Te vi besando otra chica!. –chillo mirándolo con ojos llameantes de la rabia, ya le había dado una golpiza, pero aun así no lograba aplacar su furia.

–No era una chica y tú lo sabes. –Se defendió cubriéndose con el cojín del mueble, cualquiera que lo viera, se reiría a carcajadas de saber que el ninja más fuerte del mundo se dejaba golpear por una chica.

Sakura resoplo con ambas manos en la cintura, no podía con el descaro de Naruto.

–¡Pues lucia como chica!, –camino de un lado al otro, Naruto la seguía con la mirada –¡eres un descarado!, ahora resulta que me pones los cuernos y tengo que ser comprensiva.

Llevaban dos meses teniendo citas, y aun no se habían besado, claro que él lo había intentado un montón de veces, pero siempre alguien los interrumpía o la misma Sakura le salía con un _"dejar de ser tan fastidioso". _

–¡Pero Sakura-chaan, no era real!. –Insistió con vehemencia.

–¡Pues vi con mis propios ojos como la manoseabas y ella te manoseaba a ti, TRAIDOR debería de molerte a golpes otra vez!. –gruño enseñándole uno de sus puños.

–Practicaba para no hacerlo mal contigo. –respondió con sinceridad, pero apenas lo dijo se arrepintió.

–¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿PRETENDÍAS MANOSEARME DE ESA MANERA?!.–Vocifero indignada, ofendida y enojada a más no poder.

–¿Eh?, ¡he!, ¡claro que no!, –chillo rápidamente.

Sakura avanzo a zancadas hacia él, pero Naruto no estaba dispuesto a recibir otra paliza, ya había pagado por su estupidez, salto del mueble alejándose de ella.

–Er… Sakura-chan, solo quería aprender a besar para ti, sino entiendes eso entonces puedes volver a golpearme, pero luego te sentirás mal porque en el fondo sabes que no tenia malas intenciones. –Explico con aire tristón, al ver que Sakura no iba a sacarle los ojos, se atrevió a caminar hacia ella, –dame otro puñetazo fuerte y luego perdóname, ¿sí?.

Ella lo observo en silencio._ "Nuevamente esa voz", "esos ojos". _

Sakura soltó el aire de sus pulmones, odiaba que Naruto la manipulara mirándola con ojos de cachorrito abandonado –BIEN, ¡deja de mirarme así!, si vuelves a hacer algo como eso, no volveré a hablarte nunca más.

Si, ese definitivamente era el peor castigo al que pudieran someter al rubio, pues quedo mudo como una piedra, Sakura avanzo hacia la puerta y el rubio no pudo enseñarle lo que había aprendido.

A Naruto se le había ocurrido la gran idea de hacer que uno de sus clones se transformara en una chica con el pelo rosado como Sakura, pero con un cuerpo exuberante, eso era lo que realmente había ofendido a la Haruno, ella lo entendió como que Naruto no se conformaba con lo que ella tenía y prefería una puta tetona.

–¡Sakura-chaaaan!

Se fue detrás de la ninja mientras ella caminaba a zancadas llamándolo marrano pervertido.

.

.

.

¿Fin?... no.

.

.

.

Dos días después en casa del Uzumaki, fue a visitarlo como si nada hubiera pasado, así era ella, al principio de la relación Naruto se preocupaba muchísimo cuando Sakura se enojaba con él, la perseguía hasta que terminaba golpeado, ahora cuando ella se enfadaba con él la dejaba tranquila y esperaba a que se calmara, luego se presentaba en casa de la joven con algún regalo o fingiendo algún dolor físico para que Sakura lo atendiera.

Pero hoy era un día memorable para ambos, ¡al fin nadie los interrumpió!.

–¡Sakura-chan viste que si aprendí a besar! –comento con el pecho hinchado de puro orgullo.

Ella quien estaba cómodamente en el regazo del rubio se enojo al recordar ese asunto. Para ella fue odioso e insoportable verlo en brazos de otra, aunque al instante se entero que era él mismo, seguía irritándose con la sola imagen. _"ese baka"._

–Yo también debería ir a practicar con alguien más… tal vez Shikamaru, a ver si te gusta las cosas nuevas que aprenda. –le lanzo esa puya directo al corazón del rubio.

Naruto arrugo la frente.

–Hpt, no es gracioso –gruño como un perro, la abrazo fuerte para que no pudiera escapársele, –y Shikamaru no me haría algo así porque es mi amigo y además…

–Cállate o me voy. –le advirtió seriamente.

Naruto enmudeció y ella se sintió orgullosa, lo tenía bien domesticado, aunque Naruto seguía teniendo la iniciativa, –a ver si Shikamaru te besa así.

La beso repentinamente de manera posesiva, dejándole claro que él no iba a dejar que otro le quitara lo que por derecho tenia, Sakura lo atrajo hacia ella y se recostaron en ese mismo mueble donde Naruto ridículamente se beso a él mismo.

Aun con sus técnicas de aprendizajes bastantes raras, Sakura reconocía para sí misma que Naruto había aprendido muy bien.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Fin


End file.
